


Stiles's Kid is an Asshole (but he brought him and Derek together so Stiles has to love him)

by ShelbyPLavender



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Parent!Derek, Parent!Stiles - Freeform, Single Parent Derek, Single Parent Derek Hale, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Has a Crush, Stiles has a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbyPLavender/pseuds/ShelbyPLavender
Summary: “I’m going to devour you like pizza,” Derek growled, teeth biting into Stiles’s shoulders.“Make me your pepperoni!”...His angel of a son, had gotten in a fight with Lucy Hale (A.K.A. the daughter of the man Stiles had wet dreams about), and now the school wanted a meeting with both him and Derek Hale present.





	

Stiles’s kid was an honest to god _asshole_.

He always got into fights with other students (even though he’s like freaking _nine_ ), and whenever Stiles tried to scold him, he would always give him these puppy eyes (Stiles _really_ needed to get him away from Scott) and suddenly the two were playing video games. How the hell did that work?

Noah Stilinski knew he held power over Stiles and it irritated the living fuck out of him. It didn’t help that Scott was encouraging him with candy, the two of them always laughing at Stiles’s misfortune.

But today Noah crossed the line, damn it!

Apparently, his angel of a son, had gotten in a fight with Lucy Hale (A.K.A. the daughter of the man Stiles had wet dreams about), and now the school wanted a meeting with both him and Derek Hale present.

He knew, he just knew, that Derek would look hella fine at the meeting. He’s probably going to be wearing skinny jeans like always that make his butt look fucking delicious, and a random shirt that would make his muscles extremely noticable. Last time he’d seen the sexy man, he had on this tank top that made Stiles want to lick his goddamn arms.

But the thing is, he’s never had an actual conversation with him. In his dreams though, they always went a little like this:

_“I’m going to devour you like pizza,” Derek growled, teeth biting into Stiles’s shoulders._

_“Make me your pepperoni!”_

Stiles had been hungry that one time, okay? It was so not his fault if pizza was used for other things as well in his dream. And if Noah asked why he was moaning about pizza in his sleep, that was none of your business. Just consider that lesson learned.

So yes, he knew he was in quite the pickle, but his whole life was one giant clusterfuck so he figured he’d get out of it like always.

…

“You’re the dad of Noah?”

“Y-Yeah.”

_Holy shit balls_. In front of him was a Greek God in person. Stiles suddenly felt the need to build a statue cause _holy shit_ he looked better up close. Derek’s muscles were straining against his shirt, looking as if the material was about to shred in seconds. His pants were so tight that Stiles was worried his pencil between his legs (Scott says he should stop cussing. _Fuck you_ , Scott) was going to somehow suffocate. The man’s eyebrows described his mood perfectly: Angry and confused. Derek’s mouth was also moving, his tongue peeking out between his teeth while doing so, making Stiles want to tackle him and kiss him raw.

“—are you even listening?”

“What? Yeah, I’m listening sexy—”

The silence was beyond awkward. Was there a word for that? Stiles had caused some pretty awkward situations for himself in his life but this had to be at least number three on his list. Derek, the poor gorgeous man, looked confused as hell. At least, that’s what Stiles thought until he saw a light blush decorating the male model’s face. Holy shit, was Derek _aroused_? One look at the awfully restricted pants confirmed his suspicion.

Now, he was known for making brash decisions. Was really well known for it actually. So it was no surprise, none whatsoever, when Stiles grabbed the hella sexy dad and shoved him in his car.

What they did inside of the school parking lot probably scarred a _lot_ of kids. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have no idea why I wrote this.


End file.
